1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a non-volatile memory device having a metal alloy electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile and non-volatile memory devices. A phase change memory device, which is a type of non-volatile memory device, includes a lower electrode and a phase change material layer in contact with the lower electrode. Here, the lower electrode serves as a heating device. Various methods have been researched to control the resistance of the lower electrode and increase production efficiency.